


The Blood in His Eyes

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little longer extras [2]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Explosions, Gen, M/M, Major Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Someone puts a bomb in Nobles car





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a deleted scene, I had it written but decided that the story was going a different way but I was still proud of it

It was sudden, Jamie was opening the passenger side door than he was on the ground, his ears ringing, leg a dull burn as adrenaline filled his veins. He staggered up to his feet the back of his mind he saw the flames on the car.

He looked around searching for Noble, he could barely focus. His vision blurred in and out. His foot made contact with something, he got down seeing it was, in fact, Noble.

He checked him over for injuries, finding only on a piece of metal was embedded in Noble's chest, it didn’t look to be in any of his organs but Jamie couldn’t be sure. His vision too blurred to make out fine details.

He heard the other man groan he inched closer making sure Noble could see him. “Hey, hey there.”

He heard the sirens in the distance, briefly wondering when someone called the cops. Hell, an explosion in the middle of Queens caught a lot of attention, he’d be surprised if only one precinct responded. 

“Jamie?” Noble rasped out a cold hand grabbed his own when he tried to comfort his lover. “You okay? What happened?”

Jamie could feel the adrenalin shock wearing off, his body starting to shake a little. His leg still dull but what worried him the worst was his vision, it wasn’t clearing up, it wasn’t getting better.

“Yeah. I’m okay.” He lied through his teeth. “You?”

“I think I’m bleeding.” Jamie gently placed his hand on the blur that was Noble’s chest, he felt for the tell-tale warm slickness of blood it met his finger and he pressed down ignoring the pained rush of air. 

“Help should be here soon, you’ll be fine it’s a minor wound.”

“Was there a bomb?!” 

“Yes. I think.”

The lights of the ambulance pained his eye like he had a flashlight filling his vision.

“Move over.” The paramedic pulled Jamie from his spot taking over the compression. While another turned him around looking at his face. 

“Sir, can you follow my finger.” 

He tried but he could just make out the hand, much less a single finger. 

“Okay, this may hurt.” A light was flashed into both of his eyes. “Okay, I’m going to help you into the ambulance.” 

“But-”

“Your friend-”

“Partner,” That’s not right, Janko was his partner the shock fully setting in his thoughts getting scattered. “Boyfriend.” 

“Your boyfriend is being to the hospital as well, they have already left.” The medic helped him in, as the world started to fade away.

“Hey, you need to-”

The medics voice was the last thing, Jamie heard.

\----------------------

Erin was the first at the hospital, Danny was still at the crime scene and their father was farther out than she had been. Not like it had gotten her any information other than the basics.

His leg was broken, his shoulder dislocated. The doctor said something was wrong with his eyes but they weren't sure if it would be permanent. 

Her face said it didn’t look good.

The waiting room slowly filled up, Linda with the kids than Grandpa and Nicky, her father with his detail.

Finally Danny.

“What’s the news?”

“For now the least of his problems is a dislocated shoulder followed by a broken leg. Somethings wrong with his eyes, though, they haven’t said what exactly but I don’t think it's something small.”

“Nothing much on our end, we do know the device didn’t fully detonate which probably saved their lives. It was a car bomb, so the working theory is someone knows Sanfino is back in town.”

“And seeing a cop.”

They sat in silence waiting for anyone to come and give them the news.

What seemed like hours later the doctor was back.

“Family of Jamison Reagan?”

The adults stood up, Nicky staying with Jack and Sean.

“At the scene, the paramedics tested his eyes response at the scene. His left eye was unresponsive to light while his right was only barely responding.” The doctor had a dark look her face. “It’s unlikely that his left eye will ever recover. His right might but we’ll have to wait for a few days.”

“Three at most.” 

“Correct. Right now we have his eyes bandaged to stop any further damage to them. Now I was told to inform you about the other patient as well. He is doing fine, the shrapnel missed anything vital but he does have a shattered shoulder.”

“Thank you, when can they have visitors?”

“Mister Reagan is being moved to a recovery room with your other patient we figured it would be easier for protection or the like I’ll come get you when he’s settled in.”

“Thank you.”

The doctor left them to their discussion.

“Jamie might be blind,” Erin mumbled softly. she could feel the tears gathering in her eye, could see that her family was doing no better. Jamie could lose his sight. He’d never go on patrol again hell he might have to resign completely. He would have to relearn his whole life even if his right eye regained vision.

Danny pulled Erin into a hug rubbing her arm.

“I’m going to kill Sanfino.”

“Pops I know you’re upset but I doubt Sanfino blew up his own car. “

I told that weasel if Jamie got hurt because of him-”

“I think-” Linda’s voice was soft, unnaturally even she was in nurse mode. “It would hurt his recovery more than it would help. Besides, he needs us here not in jail.”

“I am still going to-”

“He can have visitors now.”

So they moved closer to the room, Linda and Grandpa setting up the vigial while the rest went to work. 

Who ever did this was going to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all your comments, kudos and reading the stories of course I look forward to writing more.


End file.
